


The Trouble of Hope

by hope170



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope170/pseuds/hope170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made up Fayal and anything to do with that pokemon. I do not own pokemon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I made up Fayal and anything to do with that pokemon. I do not own pokemon.

A man in a brown coat walked down a carpeted hallway with walls the color of the sky. On his shoulder hung a brown satchel. The man had plain features, brown hair and brown eyes.

He veared to the left and opened a wooden door into a playroom. The ground was covered with green carpet to simulate grass. The walls had pictures of trees and meadows. A few Butterfree were painted next to some bright flowers. The cieling had puffy wight clouds painted on it. Toys were strewn all across the room.

Everywhere you looked, pokemon were playing with each other. A small Riolu chased a Flareon. A Venipede slept on some pillows in the corner. An Umbreon and Espeon were playing around a small slide. A strange flying type pokemon was perched on the rocking-ponyta. A Vaporeon and Dratini slpashed in a small fountain. A Trubbish and a Meowth were both playing with a giant red ball. An Absol layed in the middle of the room with a young girl. The girl had bright red hair, emerald eyes, and a handful of freckles strewn across her nose.

The man walked up to her. "Ma'am." he started. "I'm afraid that I have some bad news to give." 

"Smile fading from her face the girl stood up to face the man, only an inch shorter. "What is it?"

The man looked at her sadly, trying to covey the message with his eyes. "There was a terrible storm yesterday." he started. The rest fell on deaf ears as she waited for the horrid words she new he would soon say.

"Your father is dead."


	2. A Riolu and Vulpix Walk Into a Picnic...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all

Our heroes Ash, Cilan, and Iris are on their way to Riffen Town for the Fayal Festival. But right now it's lunch time and Cilan has prepared another delicious meal.

 

"Dig in!" says Cilan once the table is set. Ash is as sloppy as ever. All the pokemon ate seperate from the humans. Oshawatt was enjoying his own food when he went for another bite to find that is was all gone. He was quick to put the blame on tepig and confronted him. Confused, Tepig denied it but Oshawatt persisted. Soon they were fighting.

 

 

"Hey, guys! Stop fighting!" yells out ash as he tries to seperate the two angry pokemon.

 

 

"I wonder what they could be fighting about this time?" Cilan sighed.

 

 

"Who knows." Ash responds.

 

Then Iris saw something moving in the bushes. "What's that?" She asked, pointed to where the movement was just seconds ago.

 

 

Both boys looked. "I don't see anything." Ash stated plainly.

 

 

"Something was moving." said Iris. They all stared at the bush for a bit.

 

"Ah, well, it must be gone now, whatever it was." Ash shrugged his shoulders and went to finish his lunch only to find a baby pokemon eating his sandwich. It had big green eyes.

 

 

"What pokemon is that?" asked Iris.

 

"It's a little baby Vulpix." Ash stated. It looked up at him with its giant baby eyes. It didn't stop nibbling on the sandwich.

 

 

"It's so cute!" Iris gushed as Pikachu jumped onto the table next to the baby pokemon. Suddenly, another pokemon was coming at them from the trees.

 

" _I found you!"_ said a voice in all there heads.

 

"That Riolu knows telepathy." Cilan stated, stunned, as the Riolu climbed onto the table.

 

Uh, who are you?" asked Ash.

 

The Riolu stood up proudly as he stated, " _I am Blue."_ He pointed at the pokemon just finishing Ash's sandwich. " _This is my little sister, Apple. She just hatched out of her egg today. Sorry she ate your food."_ Blue picked up Apple. " _We're lost. Do you know the way to Riffen Town?"_

 

"Actually, we're going there right now." said Iris. "Why don't you come with us?"

 

 _"Okay."_ said Blue. Apple squirmed inhis arms, a frown on her face.

"How 'bout I hold her?" asked Ash. Blue gratefully gave her to ASh. She squirmed, climbing onto Ash's head with lots of protest from her new junglr gym. She settled onto his head, politely waiting for him to move. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, the pokemon were returned to their pokeballs, they cleaned up, and they were off.

 

It wasn't long before Riffen Town came into veiw. It was an average little town with lots of small buildings and a few large ones. The biggest building was a mansion on top of a hill. It was a very elegant building, full of curves and arches. " _That's my home."_ said Blue, poiting at the mansion.

 

"You live their?" Ash asked in wonder, Apple now sleeping on his head.

 

 _"Yep. My mama bought it because it was big enough for all her projects."_ said Blue, walking down the path into town. The others followed.

 

The town was fuof streamers and flowers, people constantly moving to prepare for the festival. The three visitors looked around in wonder at the beautiful gardens that they passed, full of fountains and flowers. Before thay knew it they were in front of the mansion, a steady stream of people coming in and out.

 

 _"You can stay here during the festival if you want."_ said Blue.

 

"That would be great." says Cilan. "Thank you." So they entered the mansion into a beautiful entry way. It had been converted into a hangout for trainers and their pokemon. There was couches and chairs set around various tables. People were talking happily, some playing that were left out on the tables. A gran staircase sat in the back of the room, curving left.

 

An Absol came down the stairs and staight to Blue. It growled something and left the way it came.

 

 _"We have to follow him."_ Blue told them. So the seven of them went up the stairs into a large hallway. Very few people roamed around it. The walls were painted a bright blue.

 

Eventually, Absol turned towards a dark, wooden door and pushed it open, gesturing for them to enter. Inside was an office. The walls were a bright, happy yellow. The ceilings were wight. Shelves lined the walls, holding large books bound in leather. The back wall was all window, looking out over a beautiful garden. In the middle of the room was a large mahogany desk. Behind the desk in a leather chair was a bright curly red haired curl.

 

She looked up from her laptop as they entered the room. She looked tired and stressed, but brightened up once she saw Blue.

 

 _"Mama, I'm back!"_ he said, running to her for a hug. She picked him up and squeezed with all her might. Blue giggled.

 

"Did you have fun?" the girl asked. Her voice was sweet and gentle, like a mother talking to her baby.

 

 _"Yeah. Geuss what?"_ he asked, excited.

 

"What?"

 

 _"Apple hatched from her egg!"_ Blue declared happily. " _She's sleeping on Ash's head."_

_  
_The girl laughed. It was bright and sounded like winchimes. "I saw that. Silly Vulpix." She put Blue down and picked the exhausted baby off of Ash's head and held her close. She looked up at her visitors curiosly. "Who might you be?" she asked politely.

 

"I'm Ash, and this is my partener, Pikachu." Pikachu smiled at her.

 

"Pika!"

 

"I'm Iris, and this is Axew."

 

"Axew!"

 

"And I am Cilan." he said, bowing slightly.

 

The girl smiled at all of them. "I'm Hope. You've already met Blue and Apple. And the dark fellow in the corner is my Absol, Abe." The Absol watched them from his corner, not responding to the introduction. "What brings you to our small town, like a need to ask."

 

"We're here for the Fayal Festrival." said Cilan. 

 

"Hope laughed. "Of course. The festival is a fantastic celbration. Do you know where it came from?"

 

They just looked at eachother, confused. "Uh, no."Ash addmitted. 

 

Hope smiled. "Then why don't we go outside to the garden. We could show eachother our pokemon and I will tell you the story."

 


	3. The Story

They stood under a large tree covered in beautiful blue flowers. After they introduced all of Ash's, Cilan's. and Iris's pokemon it was Hope's turn.

 

She wistled and all her pokemon apeared in a line. "Okay." she startes. "This is Judith." She points to an Espeon. "Flash" an Umbreon. And so it went. Bubbles, the vaporeon, Flare, the Flareon. Barb, the venipede, Sparkle, the Meowth, Dragon, the Dratini. Trudy, the Trubish, and Max, the Eevee. The last one was birdy, a strange flying type pokemon Hope called a Zaplecune.

 

All the pokemon played as the four humans sat on a bench under the tree. Apple climbed onto Hope's lap and fell asleep. Abe layed down in front of her feet. "I guess it's story time." she said.

 

"Long ago, in the Reverse World, Giratina was very lonely. He would show this by howling so loud it's said that it caused thunder in the Real World. So, he took the clouds of polution found all over his world and formed them into a pokemon of black and wight. He called this pokemon Fayal and she stayed with him for thousands of years after.

 

"One day Giratina and Fayal visited the Real World together. They were on their way back home when a human saw them. He snatched Fayal from Giratina and took her to the temple. He planned to use Fayal's powers to bring back a loved one from the clutches of death, for he was a very lonely man. Fayal saw the man and thought of Giratina and his lonliness before she was made. It made her sad to think that her beloved father went through the same thing. But she couldn't raise the dead. Even Arceus can not do that. Instead, she gave him a pokemon egg to take care of and left.

 

"The man took care of the egg and felt his lonliness slowly disapear as the days went by. When the pokemon hatched, the man felt he had finally found a friend. One day the pokemon was no where to be found. He became sad, convinced that his pokemon would never come back. He once again became lonley.

 

He went to the temple and prayed to Fayal to guide his pokemon back to him. When he returned the next day to continue his prayers he found a large tree covered in beautiful blue flowers. There, beneath the tree, he felt the presence of Fayal comforting him and chasing his pain away.

 

He looked up to find his lost pokemon smiling down at him from the tree's branches. He worshipped Fayal, declaring her the Goddess of Companionship and called the tree The Tree of the Goddess. 

 

He started to celebrate at the tree, inviting people to join, till the entire village was celebrating the companionship they had with their pokemon under the tree. After the celebration, the flowers on the tree fell and the wind blew them away to become pokemon companions for all the lonely people. This was repeated every year after when the tree's flowers bloomed, eventually becoming known as the Fayal Festival."

 

As Hope finished, Ash, Iris, and Cilan looked up at the tree in wonder.

 

"Wow." said Ash lamely. Hope smiled into the sunset.

 

"Sometimes I think this tree brought Abe to me." She said, looking fondly at the Absol laying in front of her. "My father was always working>" She patted Abe fondly. "He never had any time for me. He was always trying to make life easier for me, trying to get more money, more control, just more." Hope seemes to sag a little, tears in her eyes. "If only he learned that all that stuff isn't important. That all I needed was for him to spend some time with me and we both would have been happier." She shook her head, laughing, as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

 

"Sorry. This is stupid." She laughed at herself again. "I don't need to worry you about my personal life." She turned her head towards her watch, checking the time. She sighed letting her arm fall to her side. She gently lifted the Sleeping Apple off of her lap and set her next to Abe. "I know it's sudden, but I have to go." And with that she was gone.

 

 


	4. Comfert

In the grand dining hall, everyone was eating their diner. Ash, Iris, and Cilan couldn't figure out what exactly had happened. What had gotten into Hope? They tried not to think about it.

Except for Cilan, who couldn't banish the questions from his head no matter how hard he tried. In the end he walked over to Blue and questioned him about the strange girl. "Hey, Blue?" he caustiously asked the young Riolu.

 _"Yeah?"_ Blue took another bite of his food.

"Do you know where hope whent?"

Blue finished chewing and paused before answering, everyone listining intently.  _"She went to visit her friend like she does every Thursday night."_

"Do you know who her 'friend' is?"

" _I went with Momma once, just to see what he looks like, but he stayed in the shadows. All I know about him is that he is a pokemon, like me. He's also really smart. They talk a lot about something called phil-o-so-phy."_ Blue said, pausing several times in the middle of the word philosophy in an attempt to pronounce it right. Cilan contemplated that answer before continuing the questioning.

"Who's her father?"

Blue took much longer to answer than last time, chewing another bite of food slowly to give himself thinking time.

_"Do you know who the leader of Team Rocket is?"_

Cilan frowned, confused about the suppoused change of subject. "Yes."

" _That's her father."_

 _  
_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched from a distance as she entered their secret meeting place. It use to be that he did this to make sure she wasn't being followed. He use to be very cautious when it came to revealing himself to this girl, or any humans for that matter. At first, he remained in the shadows talking in the meetings with her. Weak by weak, he became more trusting in the girl, revealing more about himself little by little. Only once did she bring someone with her, and that was just her little pokemon, a Riolu named Blue. 

Eventually, he came to trust her completley, feeling safe enough to leave the shadows. Yet still he watched from a distance as she came, not out of necessity, but habit. He finds this constant action a comfort in an otherwise comfortless world.

Once he had waited a few moments he floated down into the abandoned warehouse through a large, smashed in window. There she sat, in the middle of the room, surrounded by piles of boxes and old furniture. He could hear the wild pokemon scurrying in the shadows, determined to remain hidden from the eyes of the outside world. She chose a battered old leather armchair as her perch for tonights visit. Shad balanced a laptop on her curled legs. Grief and stress was writen in the lines of her face, making her look much older than her actual age. Her shoulders sagged as if under a big weight.

He walked towards her, his padded feet making no noise on the concrete floor, and sat in a nearby chair that matched hers. " _Is there something wrong?"_ he asked, his baritone voice as gentle as he could make it.

She sighed, closing her laptop with a snap. "I've had a bad weak." She admittes, looking up at him. "I'm so glad I can finally talk to you about it."

The feline clone's tail curled next to him as he nodded in recognition. It felt nice to know somebody appriciated his presence. He waited patiently for her to continue after a short pause.

"Did you hear about that lightning storm?"

_"Yes. I didn't concern myself with it too much, since nobody was killed."_

_  
_ "Stupid news never gets anything right." Mewtwo heard her murmer to herself. In a louder voice she said, "In actuallity, Team Rocket covered up the death so that nobody would snoop around." Mewtwo's curiosity was peaked. Who died in that storm? What  _really_ happened. Hope took a moment bafor continuing. "My stupid father decided to try to control Raikou. You know Raikou, right?"

_"Yes."_

_  
_ "Well, it didn't end well. Nothing he tries does." Tears began to well up in her eyes. She wiped them away angrily, her vioce wavering as she continued. "Raikou made the lightning storm. Giavanni ended up getting hit five times." her tears started to stain her face as they fell unchecked. "He's dead."

With those last words uttered she deteriated, sobbing into the soft leather. Her shoulders shook violently. Mewtwo could feel the stress in them as he layed a comforting hand on her. She continued to cry for quite a time later before trying to talk again, the words coming out as gasps.

"I know- this isn't - really bad news- for you. I mean- I never actually-liked him. I geuss-you don't know-what you've got- till it's gone."

Mewtwo sighed and gently lifted her chin up so she would look him in the eye.  _"Any news that hurts my friends like this is bad news."_ She hugged him and they both stood there. He felt a hollow pain in his heart to see such a strong girl brought to tears. 

Finally, she composed herself enough to push him away, rubbing the tears now drying on her face. She took a deep breath, calming herself down, before continuing to inform him of the rest of the weak.

"So," she said, her voice strong where it was wavering seconds ago. She grabbed her laptop and opened it. "I was just looking through all the stuff going on in Team Rocket. I found something I thought you would like to see." She handed the laptop to the clone. The screen was covered with little black words. He took him a second to unjumble them in his head. 

Mewtwo couldn't believe what he was reading. Giavanni wouldn't try this again, would he? He looked at Hope, the question visible on his face. She sighed.

"My father is an idiot." She declared unhappily, taking the laptop back. "He's gotten too far for me to stop it, even if I wanted it too. He wanted it to be raised from an egg so that it would be more loyal. The cloning process is almost done and should be completed tonight. I ordered for it to be brought to my home."

Mewtwo didn't know what to think. He was furiouse at Giavanni for bringing this new Mewtwo into such a damned world. Only torcher would have been his life. 

"Maybe we should wait for it at the house." When Mewtwo didn't respond, too caught up in his own thoughts to speek to her, she sighed. "Plus, one of your friends is there." Mewtwo's tail twitched, but otherwise he didn't react. Hope sighed again and left. She felt Mewtwo move to follow behind her.


	5. The pink egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in wich a pink egg is delivered

Everyone was sitting around and talking in the lobby. All the smaller pokemon; Max, Sparkle, Trudy, Birdy, Barb, Dragon, and Apple; were sleeping. Blue, Abe, Judith, Flash, Bubbles, and Flare were sitting around with Ash, Cilan, Iris, Axew, and Pikachu. They were all laughing at Ash when a man in a lab coat walked in. He saw Abe and walked over to them, a satchel on his shoulder.

"Excuse me." he started. "Do you know where Hope is?"

"Yeah, she went out." answered Ash. "Why?"

The man sighed. "She asked me to give this to her once it was ready." he said, takeing the bag off his shoulder and handing it to Abe. "Make sure she gets it." Abe nodded, taking the beg gently into his mouth and setting it between his front paws.

"What is it?" Ash asked curiously. The man laughed.

"You'll see soon enough." He nodded his head at them and left.

The three humans stared at where the man just left, thinking about what had happened. The pokemon continued talking like nothing had happened.

"Well," started Iris. "That was strange."

"I wonder when Hope will be back." Cilan wondered.

"Yeah." stated Ash. "I want to see what's in the bag."

"Such a little kid." Iris sighed.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Ash exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you're a kid." said a voice from the doorway. They all turned around to see Hope coming towards them. Blue ran to her, giggling. She smiled down at him and picked him up.

" _Hey, Momma?"_ asked Blue.

"Yes?" Hope sat down next to Cilan.

 _"What's in the bag?"_ he asked, pointing at the satchel Abe had just presented to Hope.

Hope laughed, setting Blue down so as to take the bag from Abe. 

She set it in the middle of the table and reached in to pull out a bright pink egg with a circle of light purple on the top. Blue's eyes widened in wonder. "It's going to be your new little sister." she said, cradleing the egg.

Abe, unnoticed by the others, sniffed the air. There was the usual scents of bleach, metal and mildew, but under neath it all was a faint trace of something else. It was a mix of mint and musk. Abe followed the scent to the doorway, nudging it open further. He felt alarm fill his senses as he looked up at the large, bipedal pokemon before him. That quickly left when he sensed no threat or impending disaster from him. He snorted at the strange pokemon, unhappy with the distraction that had taken him from his masters side.

He went back to Hope, glaring at the phsychic pokemon. He glared back at Abe. Ash noticed Abe's strange behavior and followed his line of site too the door.

"Hey, it's Mewtwo!" he said, jumping up.

"It's who?" said Cilan, turning around to see the pink feline. Hope was trying not to laugh at the look on Mewtwo's face as everyone started talking at once. He looked confused and overwhelmed. All the noise was starting to give him a headache.

"How about everyone sits down and shuts up, yeah?" yelled Hope. Everyone stopped talking and sat. Mewtwo stood where he was in the door, leaning against the frame. They were all looking at her. Scanning, she found the egg in Blue's protective arms. "Okay." she said, looking all of them in the eye. "This is my friend, Mewtwo. Let's not get all in his face, okay?" Once everybody was nodding their heads, she continued. "The pokemon in the egg is of the same species as Mewtwo, which is why he's here. Now, I'm going to bed. I suggest you all do the same."

With that, Hope took the egg from Blue and left. All her pokemon slowly got up and dissperesed to wherever they go to sleep. Mewtwo left to parts unknown. Abe was standing in front of Ash, Iris and Cilan, waiting for them to follow.

Abe led them down several hallways and up a flight of stairs before stopping in front of three large oak doors. "Well I guess these are our rooms." said Ash, heading for the first door. "Good night!"Iris took the second door and Cilan took the third. Abe left to go back to Hope. And so the day ended.


	6. Decorating!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and friends decorate the garden, Mewtwo starts thinking, and a strange pokemon is seen.

The next morning started out pretty slow. This house was obviously not a morning house. All the pokemon were slow and groggy as they gathered for breakfast. After breakfast, though, everything changed.

Everyone was going to work decorating the house for the festival. The three visitors were lost amongst all the movement and action. They soon found themselves in the least busiest place in the house; the garden.

they sat on the bench under the branches of the Tree of the Goddess. They were surounded by blooming flowers and the pokemon who lived in the garden. It was quiet beautiful and they sat in silence for a long time.

Pikachu was starting to doze on Ash's lap when he heard someone walking not far away. He raised his head to look around but saw no one. He looked up at Ash to find him staring at the tree. He didn't notice when Pikachu jumped down. He followed the noise to the other end of the garden. It was a lot farther away then when he first thought.

He peared through a clump of wite flowers and saw a strange pokemon. It was about the same height as him, but a little chubbier. It had a white ridge of fur on its back that became its poofy tail. It's legs were short and stubby, giving it a slight wobble as it walked. It's stomache and face were white with two long white stripes going across its side, curling at the end. On the other side were two other lines, also white, that whent up its side towards its back, curling at the top. The rest of it was black. It wa eating the berrys of a bush.

"Pika pi?" he asked, stepping out of the flowers.  _Who are you?_ It turned towards him, ears twiching, chewing on a berry. Once it swallowed the berry, it answered. "Fayal fa."  _I am me._ Pikachu's ears twiched back. This pokemon was a female. He coudl hear it in her voice. Her ears swivled forward and she froze. Before he could stop her she was gone.

He soon heard Ash stomping towards him. "What is it, buddy?" asked Ash, following his line of site to nothing.

"Pikachu." he said, smiling to Ash reasurringly. Hope and Blue were, talking to Iris and Cilan. Blue was holding two large rolls of streamers, one blue one red.

"Oh, there you are." said Hope smiling at Ash and Pikachu. "I was just asking Iris and Cilan to hang the streamers in the garden. Want to help?"

"Yeah, of course. He agreed. Soon enough they were at work, hanging thw atreamers from the tree and light poles. It wasn't until the sun was setting that they finally finished. They stood back to look at their work.

"I like it." said Iris, smiling at herself.

"Just look at how the streamers highlight the beautiful flowers and tree. It lights the garden up." Cilan said, eyes twinkling.

"I just can't wait for the festival to start tomorrow." said Ash excitedly. It's going to be lots of fun!"

With that they went inside for diner, chatting about what they would do at the festival tomorrow. Mewtwo watched them leave from his pocket of shadows. They really did do a great job. The garden was more beautiful then last year when Hope made it up.They had also pu up lights that twinkled like stars in the twilight light. As he walked through the garden he felt like he was in the most peaceful place in the world.

During his walk he found himslef thinking. The eggs aura let Mewtwo know that it would hatch soon. What will happen then? He was still trying to wrap his mind around the thought that it does excist and will hatch into a smaller female version of himslef that will grow. After so long of thinking that he would be the only one of his king for his entire life, it was hard to think that he wasn't the only one.. He wasn't as alone as he thought. It felt to good to be true. So something will go wrong.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. There's no point in thinking like that. His mind grew blank as he continued his walk, enjoying the summer air against his fur.

He saw something move at the edge of his vision. He turned to look and found a pudgy black and white pokemon watching him from a branch on the tree. He reached out to the pokemon's aura to find a beautiful mix of colors curling around her. There was even some colors he never knew excisted, yet they wrapped around her in a vibrant coat. This suprised him, though he would never admit it. Most aura's were a greyish white color. On some rare occassion's they would be blue, like Ash. So he asked, " _who are you?"_

 _  
_She didn't reply at first. She just watched him for a bit longer before jumping to the ground. "Fayal fa." _I am me._ She looked up at him with a smile in her eyes. "Fayal fa, fa fayal yal. Fayal fay fayal."  _I am me, and you are you. This means we are friends._

 _  
_ _" I don't get youresoning."_ said mewtwo, slightly confused. He heard laughter tinkling in his head. "Fayal yal fayal fa. Fayal fa yal fa fayal fa fayal."  _That's 'cause it's my reasoning. My resoning isn't like others reasoning._ She turned to leave but stopped, seeming tolisten to something, before turning back to him. "Fay fayal yal fa."  _You should go find Blue._

She left, leaving Mewtwo thoroughly confused and thoughtful. Maybe he should do what she says, just to see what will happen. So he went inside to search for the little Riolu.


	7. Possible Reboot? (The answer is yes)

Hey all! I just wanted to say thank you for getting this far into the story!

It's been a long time since I last updated it, and in that time I'd like to think that my writing skills have improved, as well as my story telling skills. And after reading this particular story over, I don't quite fancy the direction it's going, the writing style it has, nor the pace. 

So, rather than continue it, I'm going to do a complete rewrite. 

I'm sure that many things will change, but hopefully the esscence will stay the same. So keep an eye out for the updated version.

(Warning, it may not have the same title, but I will reference it in the summary)

Thank you with your patience!

 

\- Hope170


End file.
